


part 8

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe





	part 8

正文start：

William从他的神情里看不出任何情绪，苍叶对他的话语没有什么反应。  
空气安静得仿佛凝固，苍叶站在William对面，半垂着睫毛站得笔直，一副恭顺模样。  
彼此相处时总是这样，William却想看他的笑容，年轻殿下抓住了苍叶的手腕不由分说拖着他向前走。濑良垣苍叶预感不好，下意识挣动两下，面瘫脸的小子回头看了他一眼，“......跟我过来。”  
苍叶只好跟在William身后，他们穿过层层叠叠的蔷薇树篱来到一片不显眼的灌木后面。穿着考究的小殿下扒开草丛，拉拉苍叶的手腕，“你看。”  
苍叶看到趴在土洞里一群显然刚出生不久只有成年人半个巴掌大的小兔子，它们正拱成一团取暖。  
——好可爱。  
虽然在碧岛会见到野兔，但是从来没见过这么小而且一点也不怕人的兔子，看到苍叶的神情放松了些的William抱起其中一只，用两只手托着它送到苍叶眼前，“想摸摸吗？”他的话里有一种隐秘的、连小殿下本人都没有察觉的邀功意味。  
“......”王宫里怎么会出现兔子，苍叶暂时想不明白，他弯下腰伸手摸摸小兔子的耳朵，毛茸茸的，手感很好。  
迫不及待与苍叶分享的William：“长得好快，”语调上扬，“十几天之前它们还没这么毛茸茸。”  
苍叶难得见他这么高兴，清楚兔子在教义中代表着什么，忍不住替William悬心的成年人开口，“殿下，您喜欢兔子吗？①”  
父母知道王宫里出现兔子一定会生气，说不准还会把它们杀死，William把它放回到它的兄弟姐妹们身边，又细心地把土洞掩藏起来。“没有在刻意的喜欢兔子。”  
金发碧眼的小殿下站起来，看看苍叶的脸，又迅速把视线移开，“苍叶的家乡在哪里？”  
——？  
他怎么会对这种事感兴趣？苍叶实在摸不着头脑，苦苦思索了几分钟才恍然大悟：在与Theo聊天被William质问时，他确实找过借口搪塞William【谈论的是我的家乡】，没想到他还记在心上。  
苍叶回答，“碧岛，一个很小的岛屿。”  
“你还有其他的家人吗？”  
“......只有外婆。”  
......  
“你有没有情人？或者未婚的妻子？”  
如此几个回合下来，感觉像是在被守城的士兵盘问，苍叶深吸一口气，“没有。”  
William不擅长与人聊天，浅绿色的眼睛牢牢地盯着苍叶的脸，“和我聊天时为什么你没有笑得那么开心？”  
唉，是该说他小心眼还是占有欲太强呢？苍叶紧紧闭着嘴，气氛再次冷了下来。  
夜晚如约降临，William房间内壁炉的炭块因为过度燃烧而呈现艳丽的暗红，淬以沉重的呼吸声，令空气变得滚烫。  
大汗淋漓发泄过一通的William钻进成人的怀里昏昏欲睡，像一个刚出生的婴儿。濑良垣苍叶盯着厚实的床幔怔怔出神，毫无困意。等到黏住自己的殿下的呼吸逐渐趋于平稳，他才小心翼翼地移开William抱住自己腰的手臂，走下床捡起自己的衣服穿上。  
濑良垣苍叶已经足够小心，尽量克制自己引起声响。  
熟悉的体温连同安心感一起消失，睁开眼睛的William看到苍叶正背对自己低头系衬衣的扣子。苍叶的腰很细，月光下的丝绸衬衫空荡荡的，都能看到皮肤上的暗红色的指痕和牙印，他迷迷糊糊地伸出手在成人的腰上摸了一把，“你去哪里？”小殿下的语气懒懒的，心情很好。  
苍叶身体猛地一僵，“已经很晚了，殿下，我该离开......”  
困意消散得一干二净，William猛地坐起来，抓住苍叶的衬衣，“不许走。”  
“......”  
“我说不许走。”  
僵持不下时，William用奇怪的目光上下扫视他，“你要去找Theo吗？”  
简直是莫大的侮辱，苍叶咬肌绷紧，“不是。”  
对方却根本听不进他的否认，“Theo只有十二岁，还是童贞，不许你打Theo的主意。”苍叶是母亲找来为自己服务的人，怎么能和其他人分享？William掀开被子坐在床边扯住濑良垣苍叶的手臂，像是怕他跑掉了似的，“不许去！”  
一向好脾气的濑良垣苍叶难得火气冲顶，他把William攥住自己的手指一根一根掰开。他一句话也不说，秀气柔和的五官因为没有表情而看上去恶狠狠的。William回想起他挥剑杀人的一幕，忍不住心跳加速。  
“对于今晚的事，我很抱歉，”苍叶冷言冷语地远离他，“祝您做个好梦。”语气听不出来丝毫敬意。  
“苍叶......”往日里对任何事都冷淡无比的William还没能意识到自己的情绪正被眼前的落魄贵族牵着走。苍叶推门离开后门重新閤上，这次十四岁的殿下根本来不及为对方的无礼生气，他感到一种从未有过的沮丧，【惹他生气了吗？】  
坐在床边的William既气恼又委屈：他干嘛这么生气？难道他还喜欢Theo吗？  
年轻的殿下气鼓鼓地倒在床上，把自己蒙在被子里嘀咕，“要明天问个清楚才行。”  
......  
翌日，阳光明媚。  
濑良垣苍叶在William用早饭时像往日一样站在一旁等待，看不出丁点异常。一直忍耐到早餐结束，William与苍叶一前一后走在城堡内的石廊上，William终于忍不住问出口，“你喜欢Theo吗？”  
对于昨晚的无礼行为已经自暴自弃的濑良垣苍叶听到这个问题愣了愣，反应几秒后坦诚地给出答案，“不讨厌。”  
成人对面的殿下暗暗咬紧牙关，“在我不知道的时候也像和我在一起那样......上床了吗？”  
简直莫名其妙。苍叶满头黑线，“没有。”  
William这才松了口气，心却没完全放回肚子里，小殿下用力抓住苍叶的手腕，污言秽语，“你那么淫荡，我得时刻看着你才行。”濑良垣苍叶面上的不快一闪而过，很快恢复正常。  
转眼到了中午，“唉——”被William的异常态度搞得战战兢兢，苍叶在难得的午餐时间总算能逃离一阵，他倍感压抑地长叹了一口气，来到自己的小房间门外，打开房门走了进去。  
也许是清理房间的女仆一时疏忽，窗户大开，窗帘被风鼓起，金黄色的光线撒了满地。濑良垣苍叶走到窗边，眺望窗外的景色，感到放松地眯了眯眼睛。  
他閤上杂质斑斑的玻璃木窗时，听到了来自身后的脚步声，脑中迅速闪过几天前发生的事，忍不住打了个冷战，“谁？”  
“......”隐藏在角落里的浅绿色眼睛，正毫无感情地盯着他。  
——William？他什么时候来的？  
金发碧眼的年轻殿下一句话也不说，慢吞吞逼近成年人，像是欣赏猎物身陷囹吾的猎食者。  
“殿下？”苍叶谨慎地吞咽了一下，无奈身后就是窗边，他压根无处可躲。William走到他面前，手臂缠住苍叶的肩膀，压下成人的脑袋，费力地踮起脚来亲吻濑良垣苍叶的嘴唇。这个笨蛋看上去不怎么聪明的样子，确实，他连怎么接吻都不会。  
身高差距看起来像是高贵的殿下在索吻，比William高出十几公分的濑良垣苍叶手足无措地愣在原地，不知如何是好。  
下唇被他吮吸得发麻，苍叶下意识地推推William的肩膀：这是委婉抗拒的意思。这小子怎么可能把落魄贵族的反抗看在眼里，他更加用力抱紧苍叶的肩膀。比起刚才落在下唇上火辣辣的吮吸啃咬，William的动作明显轻了许多，缓慢了许多，倒是多了一些前所未有的讨好意味。  
——讨好？  
苍叶觉得好笑。  
——我在想什么呢。  
察觉到苍叶笑了一下，脸颊红红的William殿下维持着面瘫脸，手臂仍然缠住成人的肩膀，“你喜欢温柔一点的？”他心底嘀咕：难怪苍叶会喜欢Theo。  
濑良垣苍叶谨慎地别过脑袋，用手指擦擦已经红肿起来的嘴唇，“不、”其实他哪一种都不喜欢。  
默默盯着成人的脸，殿下从未觉得这个家伙如此顺眼，他的左臂环濑良垣苍叶的腰上，右手解开苍叶上衣的繁琐扣子，脸颊贴上了上去。  
刚刚踏入成人行列的贵族猛吸了一口气，温热舌头隔着一层绸质衬衫覆盖在胸口的凸起上，唾液把布料润湿得半透明，没来得及消肿的乳首像颗过分成熟的果子——看上去十分色情。  
冷热交加的感觉刺激神经，一直恪守禁欲教条至十八岁的大男孩忍不住哆嗦起来，呼吸加速。  
不止一次觉得William恋母情结严重，背抵窗户双手撑着窗台的濑良垣苍叶心慌意乱地盯着像只小狗在自己胸口拱来拱去的金色脑袋，自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，喉结滚动。“、......”  
气氛越来越诡异，突然察觉到抵在大腿上硬邦邦的东西，濑良垣苍叶僵住。  
这时从他胸口抬起头来的William，略带婴儿肥的脸上一如既往没什么表情，浅色嘴唇上水光盈盈，看上去可怜巴巴的。殿下指指自己的小腹，“硬了。”  
这小子怎么回事？  
......

①兔子在中世纪被视为淫欲的象征，与邪恶相关，设定借鉴文艺复兴时期画家Tiziano的画作《The Madonna of the Rabbit》。提到这句的用意是想暗示椅子的性瘾设定XD

———————TBC———————


End file.
